The Celestial Tales
by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker
Summary: The product of a sleep deprived mind, 2/3 years of planning, and a life long love of Power Rangers. This is the story of Alex and Casey Rhodes and their friend Carver Monáe. This is an AU
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Day, 1989**

Joanna smiled, exhausted, as she held her newborn twins. As two other boys walked slowly into the room she looked at them, "Carter, Wes, don't be shy. Come say hello to your new little siblings. Alexandria Maxine and Casey Anthony Rhodes. Alex, Casey, these are your older brothers, Carter Grayson and Wesley Collins."

As the 14 and 9 year olds gathered around Joanna's bedside the two babies smiled up at the three above them and giggled happily. Good times were to come for this family.

 **August, 1992**

Kim laughed as she watched the 3 year old twins she was hired to babysit. As she sat at a round table at Ernie's Youth Bar with Billy they watched as Trini, Jason, and Zach argue over which of them were going to teach the children the next year; they all knew that Kim was going to start teaching them gymnastics.

"Why not all of you?" Alex spoke from where she and Casey stood next to the arguing three. The teens froze, blinking as they did so.

Casey nodded, "yeah, you could switch days! And Billy could help us with school stuff!"

"They have a good idea," Kim called from where she sat. "We could even work out a schedule."

As they all rejoined the table, Alex sitting on Jason's lap and Casey on Kim's, they all started to debate on the schedule and who was going to teach what on which day. While this was going on Ernie brought over their smoothies.

"One chocolate, one banana strawberry, one vanilla, one blueberry raspberry, one kiwi strawberry, and, for the twins, one strawberry lemonade and an orange mango." He said as he put down everybody's smoothies.

"Thanks Ernie!" The group chorused and grabbed their cups.

"Carter and Wes are here for those two, but they agreed to wait for them to finish their smoothies." Ernie told them, pointing out the two boys at the counter. Carter was helping Wes with his homework as they nursed their own smoothies.

Alex smiled up at him sweetly, "thank you for telling us, Ernie!"

He chuckled, rubbing her head, "no problem sweetheart." He said, before walking away to serve other customers.

After they finished their smoothies they smiled and waved as the twins were carried home by their older brothers.

 **October 5, 1993**

Casey and Alex run into the Youth Bar with Kim and Trini following close behind. As Jason was warming up they jumped on them from behind. "Whoa, whoa!" He cried, reaching behind them to grab them before spinning around. "Hey there, brats! What are you up to, huh?"

Alex squealed in delight, "Kimmy told us that there's a new guy at school!" She giggled as he let them both go to drop to the floor gently.

"Yup." He nodded, pointing at the boy with a mullet and in green work out clothing. "That's him, Tommy Oliver. Go introduce yourselves." Both twins grinned and walked shyly up the training boy. They stood a good distance away so that they wouldn't be hit by his kicks.

Noticing them he stopped throwing kicks. Leaning down to pick up his water bottle and towel he looked confused at him. "Hello?"

"Hi! I'm Alex! This is my twin brother Casey." As she said this Casey grinned exactly like his sister and waved. "We just wanted to say hi. Kimmy babysits us, especially because Mommy is in the hospital and Carter and Wes are in High School."

Tommy blinked slowly before nodding and smiling slightly. "I'm Tommy. Kim babysits you?"

Casey nodded, "yup! And she might start babysitting our best friend Carver!" Tommy nodded again.

"Huh, well, I gotta practice more before I have to get home so I'll talk to you later?"

The twins giggled again and nodded before rushing towards the bar to order smoothies from Ernie calling out as they left, "bye Tommy!"

Tommy waved as they left, wiping his face after putting down his water bottle. "Strange kids…." He muttered, shaking his head before going back to his training.

 **February 26, 1996**

Alex wailed as she hugged Carter. Wes cried silently as he held an also crying Casey to him while his dad gripped his shoulder in silent support. Kim leaned into Tommy and held Trini's hand. Jason shook his head as he sat near Rocky. Aisha and Tanya sobbed slightly, Aisha holding a weeping Carver Monáe and Tanya's wrist as she clung to a shocked Adam. Kat stood back covering her mouth with both hands. The doctor stared sadly at the group in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He said, speaking the words the group hated to hear. "Mrs. Rhodes, she didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss." He spoke again before turning and leaving, letting the group enter the room if they wanted to.

Alex and Casey pulled away from their brothers and rushed into the room to cling tightly to their mother's body. "Mommy…. Mommy please…." Before long the rest migrated into the room after them, Kim and Trini holding the kids now instead of Carter and Wes.

 **July 10, 1996**

Kim stared gently at the twins that were staying with her and Tommy as they waited for the adoption papers to go through. The twins and Carver had helped her from making a huge mistake in breaking up with Tommy and made her realize that her friends would accept her even after what happened to her in Florida. She licked her lips before calling out to the six, almost seven, year olds practicing their martial arts in the backyard. "Alex, Casey! I have some people here to talk to you."

The twins stopped practicing to look at her before grinning and nodding. As they came inside they grabbed their towels and water bottles. They silently followed Kim into the living room where there was an older woman and a young man, both and suits, waiting for them. As they entered both stood and bowed at the children who bowed back in return.

"Hello Casey, Alex." The woman said smiling at them, "I'm Sensei Mizuaki, and this is Sensei Smith. We're from a ninja school. Your friends, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya, all made very high recommendations about your attendance at the Celestial Ninja Academy."

Alex and Casey could do nothing but blink as they processed what Sensei Mizuaki was saying. "So you mean…." Alex trailed off.

"We'll get to be _real_ ninjas?" Casey demanded before sharing a look with Alex, both nodded.

"We're in!" They chorused happily, making both Senseis smile.

 **September 13, 1996**

"Mr. Oliver?" The nurse called out to the waiting room. "Mr. Oliver your fiancée has had your son." Tommy stood up with Alex and Casey following close behind. "I'm glad to say both are safe and sound in their room. If your group could follow me." She smiled at them as Jason, Trini, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Aisha, and Kat all stood to follow them. After a few moments of walking they came to room 413 and were let in.

"Tommy, Alex, Casey. Come see Jake." She grinned at them. "Jason, Trini, come meet your godson."

 **December 15, 1996**

"MOM! MOM!" Alex called panicked as she and Casey ran into the Youth Bar.

Everybody stopped what they were doing as the twins they were so used to seeing rushed into the establishment. "Alex, Casey, what is it?" Kim questioned as she fed Jake.

"Carver's been kidnapped!" Casey burst out as Alex started to sob hysterically.

"Oh god no." Ernie said, speaking the thoughts of everybody in the Youth Bar.

 **January 14, 1997**

Carver cried as she held the newborn close to her chest. The other four girls being held by her father with her all held hands silently as they stared in resigned silence.

They would have a hard time hiding the child.

 **November 21, 1998**

Kim and Tommy held the three kids close to them as they watched the news of Zordon's death in shock and horror. Their father figure, the man they looked up to since they were 14 going on 15, the man that had given them their powers was dead.

Alex and Casey cried silently, their grandfather figure, the man who helped to protect them, the one who understood that children had found out the Rangers secret and congratulated them, was no more; just like their mother.

Carver held Matt closer to her as the news came in, one of her only trusted and precious people, was gone; taking with him a bit of her hope. Maybe she'd be stuck here forever and she, and her son, would die.

 **December 25, 1999**

Another year gone by without Carver and Alex and Casey sat silently in their room after their birthday celebration. Things would never be the same until they found her.

Carver gasped for breath, grateful her "father" had gone out drinking before the contractions hit. Yet another child from a man who never should've had her. The girls around her cried for her, knowing that at some point, her children would be found and all of them would die.

 **May 15, 2000**

"Carter, hey Carter!" Casey called as he and his twin rushed into the living room where their oldest brother was sitting, relaxing after a rough day at work.

"Yes?" He asked, slowly putting down the novel he was reading.

"Does anyone at your work know how to ride dirt bikes? And could they teach us?" Alex asked, grinning at Carter's exasperated face.

He sighed, "I don't know but I can ask."

The twins cheered. "Thanks, bro! You're the best!"

 **May 16, 2000**

Carter sat at the table his team shared in the mess hall. "So my younger siblings want to know if anyone here can teach them how to ride dirt bikes."

As he said this Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather were walking passed and froze at the same time as the other 5 at the table. "You… you have younger siblings?" Kelsey asked, feeling dazed.

Carter, not noticing their expressions, nodded. "Yeah, three. We all have different dads, except for the two living with me; they're twins."

Chad spoke up this time, "three different dads and four different kids?" He sounded as though he doubted Joanna's honor.

"Yeah, mom was engaged to my dad and when I was 13 months old he died when a burning building collapsed on top of him, he was a firefighter. Wes' dad was forced to leave mom if he still wanted to be a part of his family. He's the reason I went to college and why Alex and Casey will go when or if they decide to. He made a trust fund for all of us and helped pay for mom's hospital bills and funeral service. Mom actually married the twin's dad, but he was hit by a drunk driver and died on impact." He explained, voice harsh as he all but glared at Chad.

Kelsey nodded her head, "I have a buddy in town who wouldn't mind teaching them. He owes me a thing or two. But you _will_ have to bring them here to meet us, you know that right?"

Carter looked at her, grateful. "Thank you. And only if Captain Mitchell says it's okay." He nodded to the aforementioned man.

At the mention of his name and when everyone looked at him, Captain Mitchell cleared his throat. "I'll think about it."

 **September 13, 2000**

Alex and Casey ran into the mess hall, Alex on the phone with Kim. As they reached Carter and the others they grinned and placed the phone on the table after hitting the speaker button. As everyone stared silently Casey cleared his throat. "Okay Mom, you're on speaker." Cheerfully, he and Alex plugged their ears.

"CARTER JAMES GRAYSON! WHAT HAVE I HEARD ABOUT MY CHILREN LEARNING TO RIDE DIRT BIKES!?" Kim screeched at him as everyone else in the hall snickered at the fact that Carter Grayson, the fearless Red Ranger, was getting middle named.

"Now Kim," He started, trying to placate her.

"Oh, don't you 'now Kim' me! _Tommy Oliver stop laughing or so help me god-!_ " She broke off in the middle of her sentence to yell at her husband.

"Kim, they are perfectly safe. I looked into their teacher and they have all the protective gear and nothing has happened." He winced at a few of the words that were being said. Other people in the hall were passing around bowls of popcorn and his Rangers, his team, was silently laughing their asses off.

"We'll talk later." She growled before the dial tone was heard.

Carter spun to face a laughing Alex and Casey, "Why the hell would you tell Kim?!" He demanded, "That was one of the rules of our agreement! I find someone to teach you and Kim doesn't hear about it until you are in front of her!"

They slowly stopped laughing, "We told Jake when we called to say happy birthday. Jake told Dad and Dad told Mom." Carter groaned, nobody in the hall could stop their laughter now.

 **November 25, 2000**

Carver cried happily as she was being carried out of the building she had been trapped in for the past four years. As the rescuer carrying her passed the closet she had placed Matt and Riley in when she heard the commotion she started to frantically grasp and motion at the door until the man holding her called out.

"Chad, Joel! Check this closet; she's trying to tell me something!" Hearing affirmative cries from both men he tried to continue on but she kept stopping him.

"Oh my god, Carter. She hid two babies in here." One man said as both reached down to grab the children. When she could clearly see the boys she slowly relaxed into Carter's hold, happy her sons were still safe.

"Follow me; we need to get to Dana!" He ordered, rushing forward; the two men following close behind him until they reached the door. The sudden sunlight made Carver clench her eyes shut and shove her face into Carter to shield herself from the sun. Her sons, who had never before felt the sunlight or even been outside, started crying in pain. Finally, they reached the Ambulance and Carver and her boys were handed to the EMTs.

"Mama!" the voice of her four year old came, Matt not knowing how to react to the many new people around them.

"M-Matt…. Riley… No, no." She muttered, trying to reach for them. She was stopped by gentle hands.

"Shoosh, sweetheart, shoosh. They'll be fine and so will you." A woman's calming voice muttered to her. "Carter, any more survivors?"

There was movement, "no, we got the info just as we found her and the babies." He seemed to take in a deep breath. "They were children, Dana, not older than 13. How could someone do this?"

Dana sighed, "I don't know Carter, honestly I don't."

That was all she could take; Carver blacked out, hearing both of her sons calling for Mama and then she heard no more.

 **March 10, 2001**

Carver looked around nervously at the new environment. She still wasn't used to so many people but she was slowly getting better. Alex and Casey had spoken to their Sensei, who had then shown up and tested her, and Carver was allowed to join the Celestial Ninja Academy.

"Welcome, Carver. I'm Sensei Jones, I'll be instructing you in your command of the Chaos element. Soon, in a round a month, you'll join Alex and Casey as their third." The woman who was accompanying her told her gently.

 **June 12, 2001**

Kim, the triplets as they were now called, Jake, Matt and Riley all cheered at Tommy walked across the stage to receive his Ph.D.

This was one of the best days of their lives so far.

 **February 27, 2002**

Alex held Riley and Casey held Matt as they watched the jury state their opinion, a unanimous "guilty", and the judge give Carver's birth father the sentence that would change their lives forever.

"Kyle Edward Monáe, on multiple accounts of rape, abuse, murder, and kidnapping of minors you are hereby sentenced to death row. I do hope you enjoy your stay."

Across the nation people burst into cheer as Carver burst into relieved sobs, Kim and Tommy, her new parents, holding her close.

 **October 29, 2002**

Kim cried into her hands as the children listened blankly. "We're sorry, Kim, so, so sorry. The island Tommy was on exploded… and we can't find him anywhere." Carter told the now grieving family.

 **February 15, 2003**

And this, is where our story well and truly, begins.


	2. Prelude to a Storm

Alex huffed as she flung herself off the staircase. "Ma, after Casey and I's figure skating we have training at the Academy so we might be late getting home," she said as she grabbed her black, silver, and green motocross helmet after zipping up her matching protective gear.

Casey came charging down, jumping over the last five steps, "and we'll talk to Kelly about work." Alex threw his white, silver, and red helmet at him as Carver came down, skipping every second step.

"I've got gymnastics after school today too!" She reminded as she snatched her gold helmet off the table, "come on guys let's go! Love you mom!" The door slammed shut behind her.

Alex and Casey grinned at each other before following her. "Love you, Ma! See ya!" They said in unison. The sound of their bikes revving and driving away signaled the emergence of Jake, Matt, and Riley.

All three were yawning as they sat at the table and started to eat their cereal. Kim smiled at them all. "The triplets forgot the fact that Carter and Wes are coming to visit this weekend." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Oh well."

The woods were silent as Alex, Casey, and Carver killed their engines. "Isn't it a little too quiet guys?" She asked, kind of whispering. The other two nodded before stepping into the oaken arch that formed the entrance to their school...

Only to be shocked at what was before them. Their school, their beautiful school, was destroyed. The flags that held the symbols for all six attributes hung ripped on their poles as what few students that were left were fighting for their lives.

"Alex, Casey, Carver!" A voice called to them. As one they turned towards the woman who had spoken. Sensei Mizuaki was an older woman who had aged well, now however, the usually calm and serene woman looked truly her age of 70. Reaching them she thrust the cherry wood box she was holding into Alex's hands. "Go, now, hurry, before you too are captured!" She shoved them back through the portal right before a laser hit her.

"No!" Casey cried, reaching forward. It proved futile as the vortex disappeared and Carver and Alex dragged him back to their bikes. "Guys no! We can help them! Please!" He was crying.

"No!" Alex told him, tears in her eyes. "We can't! Sensei trusted us with whatever is in this box!" She wiped her eyes.

Casey frowned as Carver brought up a good point, "...What is in the box anyway?" They all paused before Alex opened it.

"Morphers." She said, voice blank and lips pursed. Gently she handed Casey and Carver theirs before closing the box and placing it in her backpack.

"Alex," Carver spoke, putting on her morpher. "Why aren't you putting yours on?"

Alex forced a smile, "I want to look at it closer at home." The other two nodded before all three headed to Kelly's shop.

When they got there they noticed a lot of alarm clocks in the back. "Alex, Casey, Carver! It's good to see you again!" Kelly called over to them. "Dustin, Shane, Tori; come meet my cousin's kids real quick!" After she called their names three older teenagers appeared. "Alex, Casey, Carver; meet Shane, Dustin, and Tori. Guys, they'll be my new employees." Right after she said that all the alarms went off.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you and all but we gotta jet." Shane said as they started towards the door.

"Dustin, you're not going to leave me here to clean up shop!?" Kelly demanded after Tori and Shane had disappeared out of the door, Dustin turned around.

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" He asked, smiling sheepishly before rushing after his other two friends. "Bye Kelly!"

Kelly sighed, shaking her head. "We can help Kel." Carver reminded her, she smiled at him gratefully.

"Follow me and I'll show you how everything is done. Alex you can help Dustin with the bike repairs." Alex nodded as Kelly lead them through everything, pointing out things they needed to know. After she showed them how to work the register she let them go home. "Remember, after school tomorrow. I also need your schedules for your after school activities so I can work out your hours."

"You got it!" They chimed before heading out the door.

As they got home however they heard the news, "there seems to be some kind of attack." The man said, "it appears that Blue Bay has followed in the footsteps of many cities before and now... Aliens are attacking! There seems to be three Rangers!"

As the newscaster went on the triplets exchanged looks. "You two, go. I'll explain things to mom." Alex said. Casey and Carver nodded and streaked off to the quarry. Alex turned her eyes back to the TV in the garage. "Oh Dad..." She sighed before shaking her head and heading inside.

As Casey and Carver watched the other Rangers fight the Kelzacks they smirked. "Celestial Storm, Ranger Form!" They called.

"Power of Chaos and Sun! Celestial Storm Gold Ranger!"

"Power of Peace and Moon! Celestial Storm White Ranger!"

The combatants on the ground turned towards the two new figures standing on the quarry's edge. "Whoa," the Blue Ranger muttered.

The Yellow Ranger cheered, "Sweet!"

"Who are they," the Red Ranger questioned.

Carver, now in her gold suit, giggled. "Looks like you could use some help!" She and Casey streaked down to handle their own bunches of Kelzacks. "Celestial Chakrams!"

"This is pretty fun!" Casey admitted after his bunch was destroyed.

"You got that right!" Carver called as she joined the Primary colors and her brother.

"You're impressive against Kelzacks; but you really didn't think that was all we had, did you?" Blue Face called, shooting his own attack at the group. As the group was thrown into the air the three Wind Rangers summoned their gliders.

"Hey guys, check me out!" Red exclaimed, "now this is what I call getting some air!"

Blue followed suit, "We got your back!"

"On your wing!" Yellow alerted.

Carver pouted, "Man, that's one thing we don't have."

"I'm going in!" Red shouted, flying down to pick up Blue Face.

"No no put me down!" He demanded.

"You got it!"

"I'm afraid of heights!" As Blue Face was dropped he trailed off before hitting the ground. "That's it." He said, standing up right before all of the Rangers hit him with their weapons to send him flying.

"Hawk Blaster, fired up!"

"Sonic Fin, sound off!"

"Lion Hammer, ready to roar!"

"Chaos Sais, at the ready!"

"Peace Sickles, let's get reaping!"

As they summoned their specialized weapons the monster cried out, "What?"

"Beat this blue dude!" Yellow stated before slamming his hammer onto the ground multiple times, sending Blue Face into the air each time.

"Ready for a work out?!" Blue cheered before commanding Blue Face through her Sonic Fin, also sending him into the air.

Carver ran forward, "Let's see how you dance!" She giggled, spinning around the downed monster and stabbing him several times before rushing back to the group.

Casey grinned beneath his helmet, "You ready to reap what you sow?" He followed Carver's lead and slashed his way through Blue Face's defense, returning to Carver's side when he was done.

"Is it hot out here, or is it just you?" Red asked rhetorically, sending a blast at Blue Face, causing explosions to go up. "Let's put them together guys!"

As the Wind Rangers combined their weapons to form the Storm Striker Casey and Carver each held their weapons up to form balls of their elements.

Blue Face called out to them sarcastically, "Oh I'm so scared."

"Ready?"

"Fire!"

"Chaos Shot!"

"Peace Ball!"

The three beams of energy wrapped around each other as they sped towards Blue Face, destroying him. "Later days!" Red jeered.

"Woohoo!" Blue jumped up and spun around.

"Oh yeah!" Yellow did the same.

"That was awesome," Carver stated, dropping her hands to her sides as she turned.

"Oh mama!" Casey called, doing the same as his sister.

"Thanks for stopping by." Red stated as all the Rangers struck a pose. After the explosions ceased the Wind Rangers dropped their visors. "That really just happened, right?"

Tori blinked, "I;m pretty sure it did."

Dustin grinned, "now that... was AWESOME!" He and Shane started to laugh as they clasped hands and cheered again.

"Oh, just wait." Carver said, her visor still up.

Casey nodded, "Soon, they'll start to grow."

That's when the other three realized. "Who are you?" Shane demanded, he and the other jumping into a defensive position.

Carver laughed before they dropped their own visors. "Sup Shane, Tori, Dustin."

Casey snickered, "how y'all doing?" The aforementioned three blinked.

"See, I told you guys!" Dustin told Tori and Shane as they entered Ninja Ops with their helmets off. "I told you guys there were Power Rangers! And you were like, 'nah you comic book geek, it's an urban legend.'"

"Hey, hey, hey, that wasn't me. That was miss fluid and graceful water babe over there." Shane told him as Tori crossed her arms. Casey and Carver just kept laughing and Cam rubbed his forehead..

"Alright that was me but -" She was cut off by Sensei.

"You did well this time Rangers, but understand there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the earth is completely under his command. But until he is destroyed the future is in your hands, Power Rangers." He said as the Wind Rangers calmed down. "Now, we have guests." Everyone turned towards Carver and Casey who bowed.

"Sensei. I'm Carver Monáe, this is my brother Casey Rhodes. We, and our sister Alex, received these morphers earlier. Our academy, the Celestial Ninja Academy was also taken." She said.

Casey spoke now, "please allow us to help you."

Sensei nodded, "and your sister?"

The two grimaced. "She said she wanted to look closer at her morpher, however..."

"We think she is hesitant to morph."

Everyone else blinked in confusion before Sensei sighed, "bring her here tomorrow."

Both nodded, "yes Sensei."


End file.
